


You get me?

by AnnaLoua



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, based on the kiss in the promo because I am impatient for it, re-imagining of the end of 2x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLoua/pseuds/AnnaLoua
Summary: Beth has fixed the stop sign problem and all she wants to do is get into bed. Trouble is, there's already someone there.





	You get me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this show and need more Brio in my life, especially after episode 2, so I thought I'd try my hand at a little one-shot. I was really hoping for the kiss to happen in that episode so I thought I'd put it in.

Beth admired the battered stop sign as though it were a Picasso. At least she could do this one last thing for her family. There had been many times since the night in Fine 'n Frugal when she thought her life was coming to an end and death or jail awaited her but this time she knew it was over. And this time, there was no fight left in her. No talking her way out, no ill-fated schemes to put a gang leader behind bars. She was just too tired. No matter what she did, Rio was one step ahead and the only thing left to do was to accept it.

She’d always been the problem solver, swooping in to fix any issue for Dean and the children, and she dreaded to think how they’d cope when the problems she’d prevented them from ever having to face were suddenly dropped at their feet. Dean had tried and tried to fix this problem but he’d never have thought to steal a stop sign.

Neither would she a few months ago, of course, but that Beth already seemed like a distant memory, and the new Beth, the badass criminal mastermind, was disappearing under the weight of her fear. Rio thought she wanted to be him, and part of her did, but she knew she was kidding herself if she thought she could be.

His words to her rang in her mind. “You wanna get down in the dirt so bad but you wanna keep your hands clean.”

She’d proven him right over and over. He’d told her to clean her house, fix her mess and she just couldn’t do it. She brushed a tear from her cheek as she admired the stop sign again. At least she’d fixed this.

After all her stress and her middle-of-the-night DIY project, all she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed and sleep. Her plans were spoiled by the presence of someone else and, while she really should be used to him breaking into her house by now, it still startled her to see him sat on her bed, lent up against the headboard with his characteristic smirk on his face as though it were perfectly ordinary for him to be there.

She came into the room and shut the door behind her but neither spoke for a few moments until finally Beth sighed.

“Please.  
  
Rio’s brow furrowed slightly as he stood up.

“Please what, Elizabeth?”

“I’m so tired,” she responded. “I can’t do this anymore. The lying, the scheming. And I can’t kill someone, Rio. I’m not going to fight, just please, can we go outside? I don’t… I don’t want my kids to find the body.”

Rio laughed. “Ah, Elizabeth. You’re always so convinced I’m gonna kill you.”

He brushed her hair gently from her face with his pinkie and brushed his fingers down her cheek and under her chin, just as he had when he’d taken the gun from her. She knew that, even after everything; the car crash, the beating the shooting, that was one of the most painful things for Dean. He could barely look at her without her turning away from him and yet she stood there and let this gang banger touch her without so much as flinching. He’d shot her husband in the heart that night and she was sure he would do the same to her, but still she stood there and let him touch her again.

“Are you not?” She asked him finally, her voice shaking despite her best efforts.

“I’m gonna teach you.”

“Teach me?”

“Yeah, you’re smart and you talk well,” he grinned. “It really was a great story. But darlin’, talkin’ don’t cut it. What’d you really do to the rat?”

Beth’s voice was still shaking and she was finding it hard to think straight with Rio so close to her. Her mind felt foggy and she couldn’t make sense of what she was feeling. She told herself it was fear but she wasn’t convinced.

“I… uh… I told him not to talk to the FBI and to get out of Detroit.”

“And he went, huh? Just like that?”

Beth pulled a face. “No. I offered him money.”

Rio laughed and shook his head. “Elizabeth, really? How much you give him?”

“$20,000. Well, we gave him ten and we were going to mail the rest.”

He laughed again. “Shit, darlin’, how’m I supposed to teach you if you don’t learn?”

Beth bristled at this. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How’d it work out for you the last time, huh? Bein’ on the hook to that bitch?”

Beth blushed and looked down. “It’s not the same.  
  
“Ain’t it?” He pushed her chin up firmly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “So, you and your girlfriends weren’t runnin’ round tryna find 10 grand just like last time?”

Beth hoped the darkness of the room disguised the lobster red complexion she must be developing as she blushed even deeper, but the smirk on Rio’s face suggested that it didn’t. She tried to pull away from him but he kept one hand under her chin and with the other he got a firm grip on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him.

“Listen to me, Elizabeth. I’m gonna teach you but we’re doin’ this my way. I don’t want none of your crazy nonsense with drummer boys or fuckin' poison bottles and I especially don’t want you on the hook to nobody. I told you before, you ain’t shit if you can’t get your house in order. Next time I tell you to do somethin’, you do it right. And I enjoyed your little story earlier but, Elizabeth, you don’t _ever_ lie to me again. You get me?”

Beth nodded. His voice had a firmness and an authority to it that was at once intimidating and immensely hot and Beth had a rush of feelings that she’d all but forgotten she was capable of.

“I got it,” she replied, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“Good girl.”

He moved the hand that was below her chin and pushed her hair back again and then, before she could really register what was happening, he had closed the small gap between their faces and his lips were on hers.

Her surprise was momentary and was quickly overtaken by lust as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She’d seen the way he’d looked at her and heard Annie and Ruby’s jokes but she’d never allowed herself to believe that Rio could actually be attracted to her. There was no doubting it now as he kissed her with such passion and his hands roamed her body, one tangling in her hair and the other gripping her ass and pulling her tightly against him. Beth, who had not realised until that moment quite how starved she was for intimacy and passion, gave as good as she got, her nails clawing into his back as she kissed him.

Beth had no sense of how much time had passed when they breathlessly broke apart. She opened her mouth but had no idea how to put her feelings into words so settled instead for just staring at him.

He grinned at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead softly, a chaste gesture in stark contrast to their urgent passion moments before.  
  
“Go to bed, Elizabeth. Class starts early tomorrow.”


End file.
